Nerdy
by sk8rgirl709
Summary: Blossom is the new girl in school. will Brick win her heart before someone else? well read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I know I didn't finish BubblesBoomer? But I had an idea for this so please don't hunt me down and rip me apart limb by limb! Trust me this story WILL be better. And hopefully longer….**

**I don't own the ppg!**

Chapter 1

(Blossom's P.O.V)

I sighed as I fixed my hair. Today would be the first day at my new school. I was not looking forward to it. I hated being the new kid! But it was not my fault that we were moving. It's my stepdad Steve's fault. My mom got married to him a year after she got divorced with my real dad. One of the reasons why I hate him is because he treats me like his slave. I try to stand up for myself but that only agitates mom. The second reason why I hate him is because he gambles. He is obsessed with it. But he is not good at it so we are always moving. I think this is the 4th time it happened this year. But there is absolutely nothing I can do. Except wait until I am in college so I can move out.

I looked at myself in the mirror. Rose pink blouse, black skirt, white knee high socks and black fats. My long fiery red hair was pulled into a high ponytail. I don't wear a lot of makeup. Just a little black eyeliner and pink lipgloss. I looked so…ordinary. Well except for my bright pink eyes. I don't know which family member I got those from! I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs.

My mom and Steve were sitting and eating their breakfast. "Good morning" I said not making eye contact. "Good morning dear" mom said smiling. I had to admit it. My mom is really pretty. She has golden blonde hair and green eyes. Most people think she is 25 or something. Steve on the other hand is not attractive if you ask me. His hair is black with some grey in it. He has pitch black eyes and almost never smiles. I don't see what my mom sees in him. "Well I should be going. I'll see you later" I said taking and apple and heading for the door.

I walked to the bus stop. There were a few kids who looked around my age. I pulled out a book and began to read. A few minutes later the bus pulled up. I climbed on. I looked around. Then someone bumped into me. "Oh! I am so sorry!" he said. "That's alright!" I said. I got a good look at him. He had short, neat red hair and blue eyes which were hidden under his glasses. He was in a white lab coat and black pants and dress shoes. "Are you new?" he asked taking a seat next to me. "Yeah. I'm Blossom Johnson" I said. "Dexter. Dexter Benet. Pleasure to meet you Blossom" he said smiling. I smiled back "It's nice to meet you too Dexter" I said. Wow. Not only was Dexter cute in a way, but he was also nice. He also looked very smart. This day might not be so bad!

When the bus pulled up we all got out. "Blossom I would love to stick and chat but I must go and do something important. I hope we meet again" he said "You go ahead. I'll be fine" I said smiling. He walked off. "Watch out!" a girl skidded to a halt and almost knocked me over. "Sorry" she said sheepishly. "That's alright" I said laughing. This girl was really pretty. She had wavy jet black hair that was up to her mid back. Her eyes were apple green and had a glint of mischievousness in them. She was in an olive green graphic tee shirt, black shorts that came up to her knees and black converse. "I'm Buttercup. Nice to meet you." She said. "I'm Blossom. It's nice to meet you too Buttercup." I said to her. "Do you know where room 209 is?" I asked. "Homeroom?"

"Yup"

She smiled. "Me too. Come on. "She led me trough the crowded hall to room 209. A teacher in her mid 30's was greeting people at the door. "Hello. I'm Mrs. Walker." she said smiling. We both walked in and took seats next to each other. A group of girls walked in. one of them caught my eye. She had blonde ponytails and baby blue eyes. She was wearing a blue mini dress with a brown belt in the middle and black flats. She took the seat behind me. "Hi! I'm Bubbles! Are you new?" she asked smiling brightly. I smiled. I knew I liked Bubbles right away. "Yeah. I'm Blossom. Nice to meet you" I said. Buttercup scowled. "What's wrong?" I asked her. She nodded at the door. Three boys walked in. one of them had messy blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. The second one had black spiky hair and forest green eyes. The one in the front was the most attractive if you ask me. He had red hair in a low ponytail and crimson red eyes. "They are Brick, Boomer and Butch Jojo. They are the most popular boys in school." Bubbles whispered. They walked over to us. I gulped. "Well what do we have here?" Butch said looking down at me. "Leave her alone Butch" Buttercup growled. "Getting jealous Butterbabe?" he said smirking. Boomer was smiling and blushing at Bubbles who was also blushing. "New here?" Brick asked. His red orbs stared into my pink ones. "Yeah" I said. "Brick, Butch and Boomer please take a seat." The teacher said. They all rushed to a seat. I hope I could talk to Brick and get to know him better…

**Done! What do you think?**

**Brick: well Blossom will obviously fall for me**

**Dexter: how do you know that?**

**Brick: I just do**

**Me: Bubbles?**

**Bubbles:R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter deux!(that means 2 for those of you who don't know!)**

**Brick: yeah, yeah don't get too excited about this chapter. It's not that good.**

**Dexter: getting jealous?**

**Brick:*glares at him* shutup Dorkster *smirks***

**Dexter: why I-**

**Me: Blossom!**

**Blossom: *sighs* sk8rgirl does not own us**

Chapter 2

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Lunch! I got my things and headed out of the class. Bubbles were waiting at my locker. "Come on Blossom. I'll show you to the lunchroom." She said smiling. "Thanks"

"No problem"

"Hey where's Buttercup?" I asked.

"She has soccer practice. She will get there a little late." She said.

When we got there I couldn't believe how crowded it was. But luckily we made it to our table alive.

"It's always crowded on pizza day" Bubbles said rolling her eyes. Looking at her salad I could tell she was not a pizza person. I nodded giving her a knowing look. The pizza here didn't look so great.

"So Blossom, spot any crushes?" she asked smirking.

I turned tomato red. "N-no. Why would you think that?" I said.

"Sure. Whatever you say" she singsonged. I gave her a look.

Then a certain redhead came up to us. "Oh! Hi Dexter!" I said smiling.

He smiled "Hello Blossom. Is this seat taken?" he said gesturing to the seat in front of me.

"No you can sit there" I said. Then I noticed Bubbles hasn't said anything. "Um hi Dexter. Do you know me?" she said uncertainly. He smiled at her "Yes. Bubbles right? I recognize you as one of the cheerleaders" he said. Bubbles smiled. I was glad Bubbles liked Dexter.

Time skip-after lunch

Hmm I looked at my schedule. Study hall. Perfect! Now I can finish my math! I walked into the library. Bubbles and Buttercup both weren't here. I saw Brick at the back of the room but he was with his brothers. I couldn't just plop down next to him. "Blossom! Over here!" I looked up and saw Dexter waving to me. I walked over and took a seat. "Thanks" I whispered.

"No problem" he replied. I opened my math textbook and began working.

Easy! The square root of 29 is 5.385164807134504. I wrote that down in my notebook. This work isn't that hard. "Wow. That was fast. You should join the mathletes. You would be great in the speed round" Dexter commented. Mathletes huh? Sounds interesting. "I will defiantly join" I said. We both smiled at each other. Then I noticed how blue his eyes were. I was so mesmerized. Then at the corner of my eye I could see Brick glaring at us. I looked away from Dexter and went back to my work.

(Brick's P.O.V)

What does Blossom see in that dork? He is such a wimp. It made my blood boil just thinking about it.

"Brick? Brick? Brick!"

"Huh?"

"I said can you help me with my math?" Boomer said giving me a weird look.

I scowled "Why don't go ask Dorkster. He's the nerd." I spat.

"Sounds like someone is jealous of Dexter" Butch asked not looking up from his phone.

"Why would I be jealous?! What the hell is your problem?" I said. But I couldn't help but feel a pinch of jealousy. They have so much in common. Well the smarts that is. And what would I talk to Blossom about? She was in some of my classes and she seems really smart. Me? I am on the football team. I tapped my pencil on the desk.

"Hey guys" I grinned. One of our friends Shabira came up to us. She had green eyes and long black hair. She might look girly, but she is a tomboy. She was in a white crop top with a black heart in the middle, black shorts, fishnet tights and black combat boots. Her hair was in a chopstick bun.

"Hey S" Boomer said nodding to her.

She took a seat in between me and Butch. "There's this newbie in my math class. Total nerd." She said rolling her eyes. "Would her name be Blossom?" Boomer asked a little too innocently.

"Yeah. Who wants to know?"

"Well my good bro Brick would like you to tell her good stuff about him so she doesn't fall for Dexter." He said.

"What the hell? No I do not!" I said smacking Boomer at the back of his head.

Shabira was about to say something but stopped and gazed at something beyond me. I turned around and followed her gaze. She was either staring at the librarian Mrs. Chung or her twin sister Steffie.

"I don't think I can help you. But I think I know someone who can" she said. She waved at her and she walked over. Unlike Shabira, Steffie was totally girly and she had a nice shade of sea green eyes. Most of the guys here have a crush on her but she has high standards. She was wearing a blue green halter top, black denim mini skirt with white flats. Her hair was let loose around her face.

"Can I help you?" she said.

"Why yes you can. You know Blossom the newbie right?"

"Yeah. So what?"

"Well my good buddy Brick like likes her. So can you tell her to like Brick and not Dexter." She said.

"Why the hell would I do that?" she shot back.

"You can date Butch Jojo" Butch said grinning.

"Hmm…I think he would look good with Buttercup" she said.

She turned to me. "Fine. I'll help you. But you owe me 20 bucks." She said.

"Deal" I said. Well there goes 20 bucks but it's worth it. With Steffie's help I would get at least somewhere.

"I'll go talk to her tomorrow or she will suspect something." She said taking a seat next to Boomer. Fair enough.

"So who wants to play a game called do Shabira's homework?" we all rolled our eyes. I hope this plan works…

AFTER SCHOOL!TACOS!XD

(Blossom's P.O.V)

When I got home I expected to hear Steve on the phone but what I heard was yelling. That can't be good. I ran into the living room to see mom and Steve yelling at each other at the top of their lungs.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU QUIT?!"

"I DON'T SEE WHY YOUR SO MAD! ITS NOT A BIG DEAL!"

"NOT A BIG DEAL? YOU QUIT AND NOW WE DON'T HAVE MONEY FOR THE GODDAMN RENT YOU IDIOT!"

"Stop!" I shouted. Both of them turned and looked surprised to see me there.

"Now someone please explain what is going on" I said trying to keep calm.

"Well your dad decided to QUIT his job." Mom spat glaring at him.

"Why would you do that?" I said my eyebrows going up.

"Well I always hated my job. I want a taste of freedom." He said simply.

Mom looked ready to blow "Freedom? That's no good reason to quit the job that pays the rent for our house!" she screeched.

"Well if you want your money get a fucking job!" he said glaring.

Both of them continued bickering. I went upstairs and into my room. I plopped down on my bed. Now I probably have to get a job. But I can't do a job and keep up with my schoolwork. All of this was making me feel more stressed out. At least school is not that hard. I sighed and pulled a book out. But even reading didn't cheer me up. I went back downstairs and saw my parents still shouting. Well since they seem busy I might as well go to the mall.

When I got there I went to the new smoothie place. I hear their smoothies are pretty good. I tried not to laugh at the name. Groovy Smoothie. The place was painted neon yellow, green, pink and blue. There were cartoon fruits plastered on the wall. I went up and ordered a double strawberry smoothie. While I was waiting I noticed a help wanted sign. "Here you go! That will be $3.99" the girl behind the counter said. "Thanks. Is there any chance I could work here?" I asked handing the money over. "I think so. You will have to check in with my boss first." She said. So after filling in some paperwork and talking with that girl's wacko boss I got the job!

The same girl came up to me. "Okay. Here's your uniform and hat. She gave me a neon pink top with my name written on the back. The hat had a huge pile of fruits on it. Yikes. "Thanks Samantha" I said uncertainly. "Relax. You don't always have to wear the hat" she said smiling at me. I smiled back. Maybe this job won't be that bad. As long as nobody from school sees me here I'm good. I went to the bright blue register at the front.

"Hi welcome to Groovy Smoothie. How may I help yo-" my jaw dropped. Brick's brother Butch was standing there smirking.

"Nice hat pinky" he said snickering.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"I am ordering smoothies for me, Boomer and someone else. Hmm I wonder who? Oh yeah! Brick" he said.

Uh oh. Brick can't be here! He can't see me like this!

I tried to cover my face with my hat.

"So what would you like to order?" I said.

"I'll have an apple burst. Hmm wonder what they wanted…" he turned around. "Yo! Brick! Boomer get over here!" he shouted. Crap.

They both went up. "What?" Brick asked sounding annoyed.

"What did you want to order?" he asked slapping a smile on his face.

"I'll have a Blueberry burst. And hey! You're that new girl at school! Blossom right?" Boomer said.

Brick looked at me. But not in disgust. More like amusement. "So what made you wanna work here pinky?" he said looking at me up and down. I turned tomato red and tried not to make eye contact.

"I work here. What do wanna order?" I said wanting to die.

"Why? And I'll have a cherry crush" he said

"Money issues." I sighed. He nodded like he understood. Which doesn't make sense, but I could be wrong. I handed the smoothies and change to them and waved goodbye. I groaned and put my head in my hands. This is officially the worst day of my life…

**That all! Well for this chapter…**

**Brick: the next chapter better be better!**

**Dexter: aww Brick is jealous *laughing***

**Brick: *growls*Dexter… *Tackles him***

**Dexter: ahhh!**

**Me:*rolls eyes* anybody?**

**Buttercup: R&R ppl! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello hello!**

**Chapter 3 is here peoples! (And aliens) XD**

**Bubbles: it's good!**

**Boomer: yeah!**

**Me: don't ruin it! Buttercup?**

**Buttercup: sk8rgirl doesn't own anything but the idea of the story**

Chapter 3

(Brick' P.O.V)

Me and my idiot brother were leaving the smoothie shop with our smoothies. They were still laughing about Blossom. Now if it was them working there they wouldn't be laughing.

"Why would she wanna work there?" Boomer said slurping his smoothie.

"Money issues. Didn't you hear?" I said.

"Money issues? What is that supposed to mean?" Butch snorted.

"Maybe she doesn't get allowance" Boomer said.

"I don't think she is selfish enough to work for allowance" I said.

Both of them exchanged glances and looked at me. "How do you know that? We only met her today" Butch said.

Hmm he had a point. But something told me that this was more than pocket money. We stepped into Butch's black BMW. Selena Gomez's song come and get it was playing. Butch cranked up the music.

_When you ready come and get it_

_Na na na na (3x)_

_When you ready come and get get it…_

When we got home I went up to my room and fell back on my bed. I looked at my walls. They were painted red and had black stars on it. There was a bulletin board next to my bed. There were pictures of us when were kids. I looked at one and winced. It was a picture at our 7th birthday. And at that time our parents were still alive…

(Flashback)

_A seven year old Brick was at the park with his brothers and parents. Their mom was setting up the picnic table and their dad was running around with the boys. They were all happy that day. Little did they know it would all come crashing down…_

"_Boys! Cake time!" their mom called. They all raced over to the table and jumped on the seat. Their mom made a beautiful cake with their pictures on it. _

"_Awesome!" Butch said grinning._

"_Now make a wish boys" their dad said._

_Brick had thought carefully about his wish. I wish that we will be a happy family and that we will always love each other._

_They all blew out the candles. Their parents cheered._

"_What did you wish for" before either of them could say anything a black van came to a screeching halt in front of them. Their mom put her hands protectively around the boys. Their mom went into a fighting stance in front of them. A bunch of men with guns jumped out. One came up to us. He was wearing a ski mask but Brick could still see his pitch black eyes._

"_I believe we made a deal" he said. His voice scared Brick._

"_Who are you" Boomer asked looking ready to cry._

"_Can it kid." He barked_

"_Hey only I can talk to him like that" Butch growled._

_He pointed a gun at him and he shutup._

"_Todd, Linda. Come with us or you know what happens" he said._

"_Come to our place at 12" their dad said in defeat. The men went back in the car and it zoomed off._

" _Who are they mommy?" Boomer asked._

"_Bad people" she murmured_

"_Why did you talk to them if they are bad?" I asked._

"_That's grown up stuff you don't need to know. We should get home" their dad said. Their parent began to pack._

"_Aww! Why?" the boys protested._

"_We can always celebrate at home" their mom said._

_When they got home they had cake and played Monopoly._

"_Boys. Come in here. We need to talk about something." Their mom said sternly. They all looked at each other nervously and followed their parents into the den._

"_Now boys we might be gone for a bit. We may not come back so Aunt Mabel will take care of you. But always remember to take care of one another. Understand?" she said. We all nodded. But their parents looked sad. Brick didn't like it when they were sad…_

_That night the boys couldn't sleep. "Why would they just leave us?" Butch asked sounding frustrated._

" _Maybe they hate us!" Boomer sniffed._

"_Don't be stupid! Why would they do that?" Brick said. But he even had a feeling that Boomer was right. Then he heard a noise. _

"_Guys! Do you hear that?" Brick asked. They all stopped talking and listened. It sounded like a car. They ran to the window. They saw the same black van outside their house. Their parents were getting into in._

"_Boomer was right. They hate us and are leaving with bad people" Butch said sadly. Boomer began to cry. They all pulled into a group hug and cried themselves to sleep._

_And they never saw their parents again…_

(End of flashback)

Brick sighed. He missed his parents. But he felt angry that they left him and his brothers. Aunt Mabel moved to New York with her third husband. So they lived with their cousin Amy. Amy graduated from college two years ago and is now working at the local bank. She is mostly with her boyfriend. But since we are 16 we don't need to have adultsto watch us. I still missed my parents like hell. But they are probably dead by now. I will never forget those pitch black eyes. I swore that one day I would find him and he would pay…

MEANWHILE!

(Blossom's P.O.V)

After a long day of work I trudged home. I climbed through my window and hopped in. I buried my uniform in my closet. Mom would kill me if she found out I had a job. Well first she would kill Steve but still.

"Blossom! Time for dinner!" she called.

"Coming!" I shouted back. I went downstairs. Steve was on one side of the table and mom was on the opposite side. Which left me in the middle. There was a long awkward silence.

"So how was school?" Steve asks me. Which is surprising because he probably didn't knew I existed until earlier today.

"Um..i-it was okay" I stammered

"Blossom, we have some news to tell you." Mom said. She was not smiling so she meant business.

"Yes?" I said.

"I think it is time for you to get a job" you have got to be kidding me.

"What? Why?" I said pretending to be shocked.

"Well because your father quit we need money so you and I will have to work until he gets a job" she said.

Ookay. Maybe the groovy smoothie story can wait for tomorrow…

THE NEXT DAY!

(Still Blossom's P.O.V)

I dragged myself out of bed and went into the bathroom. After brushing my teeth I began getting dressed. I put on a light pink tight t shirt with a black flower design no it. I pulled in dark blue skinny jeans and brown boots with a small heel. Makeup, hair the usual. I got my bag and went downstairs.

"Bye mom!" I called.

"Bye!" she called from the laundry room.

I went to the bus stop.

"Hello Blossom" Dexter said coming up to me.

"Oh. Hi."I said. I was hoping to see Brick so I could explain more about me job.

"Did you finish you science?"

"Yeah" Dexter is nice. But all he ever talks about is school. Sometimes I wish we could talk about other stuff, but he is one of me few "friends" so I might as well be nice to the guy.

"My sister said she saw you at the mall yesterday" he said.

"R-really?" I said. Uh oh.

"Yes. I thought you would sign up for mathletes" he said.

Phew! "Oh well I had to pick something up for my mom. It was urgent" I said

He didn't smile or nod. He just frowned. "Well mathletes is a pretty big deal. This is your last chance to join" he said. Well okay then.

"I'll sign up during study hall." I said. He slightly nodded but was still frowning. Wonder what got into him?

"Hey. Blossom right?" I turned around and saw a girl. I think her name is Steffie. Or was it Shabira?...

"I'm Steffie. I have a twin" she explained.

"Ohh cool" I said

"You can say that" she said rolling her eyes.

Steffie is really pretty. She was in a ruffles turquoise tank top, white short shorts and matching turquoise flats.

"So Blossom. Do you wanna sit with me?" she said.

"Um sure" I said. I hope Dexter understands. The bus pulled up and we all piled on. I followed her to the back of the bus. I never sat at the back of the bus before. Its where the "popular" kids sat. I took a seat next to Steffie.

"So Blossom. Spot any eye candy?" she asked grinning.

"Nope" I said

"Well I know someone perfect for you. His name is-"

"Hey watch where you are going Dorkster!" we both looked up and saw Brick glaring at Dexter. Now in could see why. Brick's stuff was all over the ground.

"Pick it up!" he said. Butch and Boomer were with him and they looked ready to fight.

"No" everyone gasped.

"What did you just say?" Brick growled.

"I said no. I am tired of letting you and your numbskull brothers pick on me" he said firmly.

Brick looked ready to blow. Before I knew what I was doing I got up.

"What are you doing?" Steffie hissed. I ignored her and went up to the scene. I picked up his stuff and shoved it to Brick.

"Stop fighting" I said.

"Blossom wait!" but I was already seated. Both boys glared at each other before sitting.

"Wow. I didn't know Brick was like that" I said sadly.

"Neither did I" Steffie said glaring in his direction.

(Brick's P.O.V)

This is just great. Now Blossom probably thinks I am the bad guy. But Butch and Boomer didn't seem to notice.

"Man we were so close! We could have beaten the shit out of him!" Butch said.

"Yeah!" Boomer agreed.

"If we did we would get a year of detention" I said.

"Who cares? If Blossom sees how tough you are she will forget that Dorkster even exists" Boomer said.

When the bus pulled up we all got off. I waited for Blossom to come off. When she did I could tell she was not happy.

"Hey Bloss-" but I was cut off when she ignored me and walked off to bubbles and Buttercup. And the worst part is that Dexter was right next to her. I am so gonna-

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

I whipped around and saw Steffie glaring at me.

"I was this close to telling her but nooo! We just had to blow didn't we! Now she thinks you're a dumbass bully who can't control his fricking anger!" she said.

"What's going on?" Boomer asked coming up with Butch.

"I'll tell you what going on. Your idiotic brother just ruined his chance with Blossom because of that fight!" she exclaimed.

"Please just tell her that I'm not a bad guy and that she should give me another chance!" I begged.

"Fine. But that will be another 20" she said walking off.

(Blossom's P.O.V)

AT LUNCH

I walked into the lunchroom. Bubbles had cheerleading practice. Buttercup had a soccer game so that didn't leave to many options.

"Hey Blossom! Over here!" I saw Steffie waving to me. I walked over and took a seat. "Can you believe what Brick did?" one of her friends said.

"I know! So not like him. He is normally really mature" another one said. They all nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure about that?" I said.

"Yeah! Brick is really nice when you get to know him" Steffie said.

Maybe they knew something about Brick I didn't know…

Then everyone went silent. The principal had just walked in.

"Everyone. I have an announcement. I have gotten a lot of complaints about bullying. I am very disappointed in all of you. Now if I catch or hear anybody bullying they will be suspended or expelled. Now have a nice day" he walked off.

(Brick' P.O.V)

Dorkster probably snitched! I saw Blossom frowning in my direction. When she noticed me staring she turned away. Great. Just great. This day could not get worse. "Hey guys! I got the jell-o!" Boomer said. Then I think he tripped over my bag. Before anyone could do anything we were covered in a rainbow jell-o mess. Well I was wrong. "Boomer" Butch growled.

**Okay! Well that was longer than I expected. But that's a good thing! I guess…**

**Brick: …**

**Dexter: cat got your tongue? *smirks***

**Brick: did you forget what I did to you at the end of the last chapter?**

**Dexter: heh heh never mind…**

**Brick: thought so.**

**Me: Boomer?**

**Boomer: R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Lots of crazy stuff going on.**

**And I think I know what writers block is now….**

**Butch: yeah yeah. We know you suck. Can we get on with the story now?**

**Me: watch it or I'll take you out**

**Butch: you can't do that! I have so many fans!**

**Me: yes I can and idts.**

**Butch: why I-**

**Me: I don't own anything! On with the story!**

Chapter 4

(Brick's P.O.V)

After me and my brothers got cleaned up we headed to class. "Boomer, make a mistake like that again and you won't live to have children" I said. Butch nodded with me.

Boomer rolled his eyes. "It was an accident" he said putting his hands up.

"Okay forget that. Now what am I gonna do? Blossom more than likely thinks I am the bad guy. So what am I supposed to do now." I said.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG G!

"Well I gotta go. Later." Butch said walking off with Boomer behind him.

I should probably get going. I had drama next. I went into the auditorium. We have to do some stupid play. And you can't sit out because it is half of you semester mark. I looked around. Where should I sit?

Princess and her friends? I don't think so.

Dexter? Hell no.

Then I saw Blossom walk in. Perfect!

"Blossom! I saved you a seat!" I called to her. She hesitated but came over.

(Blossom's P.O.V)

I slowly made my way up to Brick. "Hi" I said putting my bag down and taking a seat.

"Look, I just want to start over. The thing on the bus is was a one time thing. I was just stressed out and when I'm stressed I do some pretty stupid things. I don't want to that to ruin our friendship." He said. I almost bought it. But I couldn't be sure. But I was mesmerized by his beautiful red eyes.

"Look Blossom I really want for us to be friends." He said.

"I would like that too" I said. He smiled down at me. I smiled back.

"Okay people! Pay attention!" the teacher called. We faced the front of the auditorium.

"Now this month's play is Romeo and Juliet!" she announced. I sat up. I loved Shakespeare and Romeo and Juliet was one of my personal favorites. There were girls squealing and some of the boys groaning.

"I will give each person their part and they will have to stick with that part. No trading." She pulled a hat out. "Now each person's name is on a slip of paper. Whoever's name I choose will get the roll. Got it?" she said. We all nodded.

"Let's start with Juliet's father." She pulled a slip of paper out. "Dexter!" she announced.

"Romeo's mother will be…Princess!" she said. "What?!" Princess screeched. But the teacher ignored her and continued.

"Romeo will be played by…Brick!" she said.

"And now Juliet will be played by…Blossom!" I sat up. I get to play Juliet! Wait. That means I have to kiss Brick. A girl handed two scripts up to me and Brick. He opened it and began to scan it. He froze at one page and his eyes widened. He looked up from it and looked at me. I felt my cheeks redden.

"Can I have Romeo and Juliet to the stage please?" she said. We both made our way to the stage.

She came up to us and lowered her voice "Are you two comfortable with your roles?" she asked. We both looked at each other. Brick nodded. She looked at me. Well this was an amazing opportunity. I took a deep breath and nodded. "Excellent! Now let's begin!" she said.

"We will start off with the kissing scene!" she said. My eyes widened. I gulped and went to the center of the stage. I faced Brick who looked as nervous as I felt.

"Action!" she called.

"Romeo! If you stay we will both die! Go! Live your life!"

"No Juliet. I will not leave you. We will be together until the end of time!"

"Romeo, I love you"

"I love you too Juliet"

He leaned in and his lips brushed against mine. It was only for a split second but it felt amazing. I looked at him blushing. The room filled with applause. I saw Dexter raise his hand.

"Yes Dexter?" the teacher said. We all faced him. I hand went up to my lips. I still can't believe I kissed him!

"Well I think that the kissing scene is not the best idea because if we are to perform for a younger audience that would not be very appropriate." He said.

"Well I will think about what you said." She said nodding to him.

"Now let's continue people!"

AFTER CLASS!

(Brick's P.O.V)

"There will be more rehearsals later on in the month. You can all go now. Remember to practice your lines!"

I walked over to Blossom. "Hey."

"Hey"

We both look at each other awkwardly. "Are you okay from you know...?"

"Yeah! I'm fine." She said smiling.

"So do you wanna practice together some time?" I said holding my breath.

"Umm okay. My house Saturday at 7?"

"Okay. Cool" I said. We both stood there smiling and blushing for what seemed like forever. Well until someone decided to come in.

"Blossom, can I talk to you in private?" Dexter asked.

"Sure. See you later Brick" I just nodded while silently fuming.

(Blossom's P.O.V)

"So what do you wanna talk about Dexter?" I asked.

"Well Blossom I really like you. A-"

"I like you too" I said sounding confused.

"No. It's not what you think. I want for us to be more than just friends" then it hit me.

"Dexter I'm extremely flattered but I don't want to ruin our friendship by this. I hope you understand I-"

He cut me off and put a finger on my lips. Then he leaned in and placed his lips on mine. I was so shocked. I didn't know whether to pull away or to just stand there. "Blossom?" I pulled away from him and saw Brick standing there glaring at us.

"Brick I can explain!"

"Save it." He walked off.

"Blossom I'm so sorry-"

"No. Dexter I just need to be alone." I said my eyes filling with tears. I ran off leaving Dexter standing there.

**Well that's it for now!**

**Buttercup: bloss better not end up with dorkster!**

**Dexter: why not?**

**Buttercup: *glares***

**Dexter:*shuts up***

**Me: anyone?**

**Blossom: r&r and leave ideas to!**


End file.
